The Battles Between Sky and Squid Armies
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: This will be written by Dreamdropsify, and allagenda. Not me :( But it's a battle they're gonna make against the squid army. The Sky Army must rebel their idiotic-ness! Wait...is that even a word? Oh well. BUDDER GODS, HELP US PLEASE! (based off of the derpy squid mod)
1. Chapter 1

The Battles between Sky and Squid Armys

Datalog 1- March 4th, 2013

This is a log of the battle that will take place until the Squid army is destroyed. If you are a part of them, please log your side of it. The Sky Army can...use some data on past events.

Now, I'm going to log this for you. If you want to help, feel free to do so. I'll start now...

lllllllllllllllllll

Sky was captured by one of the squids? Next it'll be MCU, right? Or me, idk. At least Sky can save himself. Now, if one of the sky army can create a secret arsenal that the Squid army dosen't know about, we might win this war. I'm going to create a map on it, as soon as my Minecraft stops crashing. I need a good battlefield to get some kills on. Believe me, it'll be good.

Go and find a mod that will help us in this war. Ok? OK! Now, thanks! :D Dreamdropsify out!


	2. Chapter 2

Datalog Two

3/10/13, 8:18 AM West Coast time

Hello there, Dreamdropsify here, and the second chapter of TBBSASA is back in session! And (lol) we found a contributer! Pinkee2000(sub to her on youtube plz, she's a friend) found a piece of evidence that Squids are growing. Read her conversation with ASSHOLE as the s. and Pinkee as MEH:

ASSHOLE: SSQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIDDDDDD

LE MEHZ:GTFO MAN

ASSHOLE: GTFO NON-SQUID

MEH: Why are you even here? -_-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

She's still waiting for a reply. And I got a little white comment on this log by, apperantly, the squid army. PPPPHHHHHHHH:

Squid Army 3/6/13 . chapter 1

Sky will be destroyed and we will prevail. Sky army...PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Eat my dang budder. All 239048238725767 packs of it. Maybe then you'll have free range. (if they go and eat it, all, at least 94827 packs, we'll win :D)

BUDDER SONG!(for sky:) by Dreamdropsify

*starts with sky's intro*

*drum beats*

*drum*

*drum*

*drum*

*epic music plays*

There is something there, deep underground

Where the other's won't reach

But I'll fly to that little yellow speck in the wall

What's it called, not gold, something better

BUDDER BUDDER BUDDER EVERYWHERE

There's no limit to how much I can take

The too many items mod sure comes in handy now

With all the budder stuff I can take, I'm ready for anything.

When you see that block in your house, you get real nervous

Who's saying it'll be there when you come back?

Take that budder with you anywhere

And secure yourself a spot in life

BUDDER BUDDER BUDDER EVERYWHERE

There's no limit to how much I see

The render distance setting really comes in handy now

With all my budder tools I'm ready for the Nether now

Jump. In. Run around like crazy now

Don't. Get scared. Ooh..ooh..ooh..

Slash. Fast! There's a blaze rod you need.

Run! Wiiildly...hurry to the portal now.

Make those eyes of Ender...

Go to the End...

But you'll never fail, remember what you're wearing

You'll never fail with

BUDDER BUDDER BUDDER EVERYWHERE

There's no limit to how much I've taken

The tools I made really come in handy now

With all my budder armour, ooh, ready for the End. The end.

Run, run fast!(run fast) you've got budder, you're ok

Stop! Shoot...there's no time you've got it

Slice, slice fast!(slice fast)you've got budder you're ok

Go! End it...there's no time you've got it

*instrumental area*

BUDDER BUDDER BUDDER EVERYWHERE

There's no limit to how much I love it

This mod really makes me happy now

seto helped make it(wish it could've been me)

But what can you do when you have budder...

END SONG

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

Enjoy it? If I get around 20 reviews, I'll post it, meh singing it, on ? ok. :) THANKS, and Deamdropsify...out.


	3. Chapter 3

Datalog 3

3/20/13, 3:53 PM, West Coast

alla and

DREAMDROPSIFYYYY

shut up plz- here for Datalog 3. So, we'll reply to all the comments, and we only need one or 2 more before Budder song goes YouTube :)

YUP ok replies(in order from most recent to least):

Sonicfan0890: It will, thanks :) It really might, you never know.

exb756: -.-... then don't read it. it's meant to be a datalog, not a fake thing. I'm actually doing this for Sky, not for fans. Sure, it's jumbled, but organization hurts. I'm serious, every time I try to organize my stuff, I get hurt in some way, jamming my finger, stubbing my toe, falling flat on my face, etc. Life hates me in particular.

kgg10: thanks, it makes me feel better :)

Stackz: XD your alt self must be annoying, and thanks. BUDDER :P too bad they don't have an open mouth derp emoticon yet XD

Enderman King: OMG this is great. :D BEST. NEWS. EVAR( better yet if te squids were taken out of minecraft forevar) :DD

Somefurry: ? you mean...-.- nvm. I'm allowed to take my mind off stuff, and I'm almost done with chapter 1 already. I'm allowed to have a friggin break, if you please. XD lady and the tramp ref there :P

kgg10: MOAR REVIEWS REQUIRED :3

Pinkee2000: -.- idc if you stalk meh, just don't let my mom know you're there :P AND EVERYONE SUB TO HER ON YOUTUBE PLZ XD that's your reward for that. Reverse Phychology(spelled wrong but whatever)

Squid Army: F you. Read the last datalog and weep. XD BUDDER

kgg10: Already accepted :P

BlackPanther101: BUDDER AND LUCK OMG THANK YOU :3) best gift evar thank you :)

kgg10: Nu to all those. Well, minus all of them. XD

ninjagirl777: It was the idea. All info of the squids. Well, and on the Sky Army. :P BUDDER

Pinkee2000: Done and...umm...idk.

Pinkee2000: YAY more sky army :)

AND NOW for the datalog. :D alla?

Ok. So, let's just make this short and sweet. :P So, playin minecraft server, I almost got seduced by a SQUID. URGGH OMG AAHHH ITS SO WRONG...NYEH, scared. :P jk, I'm just angry. Ok, carry on...

Also! look up the name alpha squid on Youtube and give him hate from meh. He was really rude to Pinkee2000 the other day, and tell him he's got a surprise from meh, will you? THANKS :D

Now, you guys are now allowed to PM me, anytime, just in case you find anything important about SQUIDS. Or sky army.

Hey! Sky Army is almost at 2 million, so go and sub if you haven't already, plz! WE NEED HALP NAOW :P Dreamdropsify and

ALLAGENDA OUT (reverse phycology, beetch XD)

...f you. Peace, peoples!


	4. Important Newsflash

IMPORTANT MUST READ

Hello, everyone, YIH here. I'm taking a little time to upload all of my Proulge/First chapter not completed stories, and so I'm gonna let you know now. This story is not to be updated until early June/late May. Nor are any of my other stories. But all of the rest will be one-two chapters long. Until every one of my projects is decided, uploaded, or deleted, I will not update any of my old stories. Thank you for your patience.

I am now on HIATUS mode. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing on my stories. They will continue soon.


	5. Datalog Five

Notices and Other Such

Hello, YIH here. I wanted to tell you, since everyone else is busy-

alla: Not meee! I'm not occupied! Lemme speak!

*sigh* Fine..hurry, though.

alla: Yaay! Ok, so Emily, Crystal, and Noel are getting ready. Britney's practicing some martial arts, so that's about it. Emily's warming up her voice, Crystal's getting the mic ready, and Noel's finding a picture to go with her song.

_Hem-Hem_. What's the song again?

alla: Ohh! Yes! Because you guys spammed up the comments, I was told to find epic music until I realized I was gonna make Emily sing it without the stuff. Something about memorable voice without clashing sounds. So! Next livestream this week, I'll have a haircut, and we'll be announcing some more winners who'll choose us to do random stuffs! :DDD

Well, that's about it...and Happy Cinco De Mayo!*and happy mother's day too*


	6. Chapter 6

Datalog 6, 12:23 PM West Coast, 5/8/13

alla: hello there! In for another late update-

Ddropsify: Yes. Dawn was both captured and rescued a few days ago-

alla: She was captured by the squids and saved by Sky. I'm about to go kill Kermit for slacking off...but I guess that problem was improtant...*sigh*

Ddropsify: Anyways. We need to be more alert of squids, because they'll be all over the place.

alla: On a cops and robbers game, both sky and Dawn had to fight off squids, which someone was enoguh of an asshole to spawn the sons of a bitches-

Ddropsify: Calm down alla. And! We also are rounding close to summer, which means more updates!

alla: YEAAAAAAAAHHHH BEEEEETTCCCHHHEEESSSS!

Also, the budder song is going to be sung by me! AAHHH! ^.^.^.^.^

Ddropsify: And on PMK lovers, we found a temporary publisher! We might not stay with them, though. We're broke and they want us to pay...*sigh* So! My idea is to give the book to some friends and XMA, have them 'rent' it, and pay for every week they keep the book! Good, eh? it'll pay a lot if people aren't 5 chapters every 20 minutes harry potter book speed. :P That's it for today, folks!

alla: Peace out, peoples!


	7. Chapter 7

alla:Hello everyone! :P

Ddropsify: Yes, hello! At the current moment, EJMBE has had another chapter out for a while! Aaand nobody reviewed!

alla: Better than I was expecting, really...

Ddropsify: Shut it. Anyways, *growling emmits from alla* Will you quit that? Thank you. Budder song was taken down, so sorry. :( It'll be back up soon, though. :)

alla: Crystal got all of us grounded.

Ddropsify: SHUT UP!

alla: Even Tab got logged off, she's currently PISSED at Crystal-

*Crystal attacks Agenda*

alla: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Ddropsify: NOR ME!

alla: *evil plan forms in mind* Come here and GET ME THEN!

Ddropsify: ARRGGHHH!

alla: *places 1000 squids in front of Crystal and flees*

(End chapter)

alla: Yes I used squids, you all must be hating me. But _she_ *points at Crystal* hates me more. I think I got revenge, right? *smiles mockingly*

Ddropsify: Fuck you, bitch.

alla: All I needed to hear. G'night, and happy 15th!~~~


End file.
